The Shattered Crown
The Shattered Crown is the first case of World Edition, as well as the first case to take place in Europe. Plot The player arrived in the United Kingdom, where they were warmly welcomed by Chief Lionel Oakley. The chief introduced the rest of the Supreme Police personnel before briefing the player on their first investigation. The victim, Alistair Browning, the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, was found suffocated on a bench in the Buckingham Palace Gardens by a guards’ bearskin, along with several injuries caused by shattered crown. Hakam Farra, the player's partner, interrogated Arthur Abbott, the palace guard who owned the bearskin that suffocated Alistair; Brooke Browning, Alistair's wife; Shannon Powell, Alistair's co-worker; Harriet Rose, a tourist hailing from Canada who was a good friend of Alistair; and Princess Amelie of Cambridge. The killer was discovered to be the royal Princess Amelie. The princess denied involvement before admitting she had killed Alistair because she witnessed the prime minister negotiating royal money with criminals. Though the trial was interrupted by the Queen, Judge Rosenbloom reprimanded that the princess should report the incident to the authorities rather than to murder the culprit. With that said, he sentenced the princess to fifteen years in jail for the murder of Alistair Browning. After the investigation, Hakam and the player revealed that Shannon and the victim were involved in a heavy money laundering scheme. Per Meghan Hackett’s (their tech expert) analysis, approximately two hundred and thirty million euros was siphoned off to a mysterious account called “Idole de Lavanda”. Later, it was reported that the branch of the mysterious account was located in Paris. At the conclusion of the case, Chief Oakley sent Marina Mikhailova, the player's second partner and Hakam's substitute, and the player to the French capital to uncover the victim's business. Stats Victim *'Alistair Browning' (found suffocated on a bench) Murder Weapon *'Guards' Bearskin' Killer *'Princess Amelie of Cambridge' Suspects Profile *The suspect has watched Charlie Chaplin's City Lights *The suspect is right-handed Profile *The suspect has watched Charlie Chaplin's City Lights Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Profile *The suspect eats apple pie *The suspect has watched Charlie Chaplin's City Lights Appearance *The suspect wears black *The suspect has brown hair Profile *The suspect eats apple pie *The suspect has watched Charlie Chaplin's City Lights *The suspect is right-handed Appearance *The suspect wears black Profile *The suspect eats apple pie *The suspect has watched Charlie Chaplin's City Lights *The suspect is right-handed Appearance *The suspect wears black *The suspect has brown hair Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats apple pie. *The killer has watched Charlie Chaplin's City Lights. *The killer is right-handed. *The killer wears black. *The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Buckingham Palace Gardens. (Clues: Wallet, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Alistair Browning) *Examine Wallet. (Result: ID Photo) *Examine ID Photo. (New Suspect: Harriet Rose) *Interrogate Harriet Rose about her wallet being in the murder scene. (Prerequisite: Woman in ID Photo identified; New Crime Scene Unlocked: King's Road) *Investigate King's Road. (Prerequisite: Harriet Rose interrogated; Clues: Gift Basket, Locked Smartphone, Torn Document) *Examine Gift Basket. (Result: DVD Case) *Examine DVD Case. (Result: Message) *Analyze Message. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has watched Charlie Chaplin's City Lights) *Examine Locked Smartphone. (Result: Unlocked Smartphone) *Analyze Unlocked Smartphone. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Brooke Browning) *Inform Brooke Browning of her husband's murder. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Smartphone analyzed) *Examine Torn Document. (Result: Government Work; New Suspect: Shannon Powell) *See what government work the victim was involved with. (Prerequisite: Government Work restored) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats apple pie) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate The Gherkin Lobby. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Guards' Bearskin, Broken Metal) *Examine Guard's Bearskin. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (06:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Guards' Bearskin; New Suspect: Arthur Abbott) *Detain Arthur Abbott for his bearskin being the murder weapon. (Prerequisite: DNA analyzed) *Examine Broken Metal. (Result: Tiara) *Analyze Tiara. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Princess Amelie of Cambridge) *See why the victim's fingerprints were over Princess Amelie's tiara. (Prerequisite: Tiara analyzed) *Investigate Telephone Booth. (All tasks above must be completed; Clues: Dusty Paper, Faded Threat, Teapot) *Examine Dusty Paper. (Result: Dust vacuumed off Divorce Paper) *Talk to Brooke about the victim's plan to divorce her. (Prerequisite: Dust vacuumed off Divorce Paper) *Examine Faded Threat. (Result: Death Threat) *Analyze Death Threat. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is right-handed) *Examine Teapot. (Result: Tea Sample) *Examine Tea Sample. (Result: Harriet's DNA) *Talk to Harriet about having a romantic dinner with the victim. (Prerequisite: Harriet's DNA identified under microscope) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Talk to Shannon about taking the victim's position. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Flower Bushes) *Investigate Flower Bushes. (Prerequisite: Shannon Powell interrogated; Clues: Faded Letter, Locked Camera) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: French Text) *Analyze French Text. (09:00:00) *Talk to Amelie about her hatred of the victim. (Prerequisite: French Text analyzed) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera Feed) *Talk to Arthur about the victim threatening to have him fired. (Prerequisite: Camera unlocked) *Investigate Receptionist Desk. (All tasks above must be completed; Clues: Arthur's Locker, Victim's Name Badge) *Examine Arthur's Locker. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears black) *Examine Victim's Name Badge. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Calling the Shots (1/8). (No stars) Calling the Shots (1/8) *Investigate The Gherkin Lobby. (Available after unlocking Calling the Shots; Clues: Torn Paper, Passport) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Check to Alistair) *Analyze Check to Alistair. (09:00:00) *See if Shannon knows anything about "Idole de Lavanda". (Prerequisite: Check to Alistair analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Examine Passport. (Result: Harriet's Passport) *Return Harriet's passport. (Prerequisite: Harriet's Passport unraveled; Reward: Burger) *Apologize to Arthur about his detainment. (Available after unlocking Calling the Shots) *Investigate Buckingham Palace Gardens. (Prerequisite: Arthur Abbott interrogated; Clue: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Telephone Booth) *Investigate Telephone Booth. (Prerequisite: Photo of Telephone Booth restored; Clue: Gun) *Examine Gun. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (06:00:00) *See why Queen Caroline II has contact with a gun. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed) *Return the bearskin back to Arthur. (Prerequisite: Queen Caroline II interrogated; Reward: Guards' Bearskin) *Move on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Josh's World Edition Category:Europe (Josh)